


Tracing lines and crossing some

by HANUSHUALLY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANUSHUALLY/pseuds/HANUSHUALLY
Summary: This was different. Tonight they were going to cross lines they never dared cross before. This time, it was intimacy rather than . Beyond friendship - something in between love, lust, and all the pent-up longing they've had for each other.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Tracing lines and crossing some

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened after Joshua carried Suvi to his bedroom after she came home from the Gala.

Joshua closed the door with his foot and inadvertently slammed Suvi's back against the wall. 

"Aray gago -" 

"Sorry, sorry," Joshua mumbled against her neck. 

“I-umpog mo na lang kaya ako ng direcho sa pinto?” 

“So snarky,” Joshua chuckled. He stumbled through his room and when his knee bumped into the bed, he gave her a small nudge and she let go of him.

She landed with a soft bounce, her dress bunched up at the knees where he had placed himself between her legs. And speaking of things in between legs - 

“Stop staring,” Joshua warned. “It’s not like di mo pa ‘to nakikita.” 

She swallowed. He’s right - it’s not like they haven’t fooled around before. Stolen moments when Mitch wasn’t around - his hand under her shirt, hers inside his pants. That one drunken monthsary where it _almost_ happened in the kitchen of this bar. 

But that was just it - fooling around, mga pagkakataon na alam naman nilang walang patutunguan. 

This was different. Tonight they were going to cross lines they never dared cross before. This time, it was intimacy rather than . Beyond friendship - something in between love, lust, and all the pent-up longing they've had for each other. 

“Come here,” Joshua asked of her softly as he captured her lips in yet another heated kiss. She sighed into his mouth, her body melting into his. He placed her legs on either side of his hips, letting her straddle him as he leaned his back against the headboard. 

His hands explored her body, particularly enjoying the lines they traced on the backs of her thighs to the sides of her hips. She, on the other hand, was focused on the way their tongues danced to the rhythm of their heartbeats, fingers tangled in his already messy hair. 

He looked so good like this - hair thoroughly tousled, eyes dark, lips swollen and panting heavy breaths, shirt rumpled. It almost made her forget that all it takes to get her naked was to undo the clasp at the nape and poof - she's naked save the absolutely skimpy panties Mitch bought for her and forced her to wear. 

She felt silly, being so conscious around Joshua. This was her boyfriend, for goodness' sake. She's never felt so comfortable with anyone the way she is with him - she could fart in his face, run around in her underwear and not feel an inch of timidity. 

"Can you go first?" Suvi asked nervously, fingers playing at the hem of his shirt. 

They must look so funny together - him in his white shirt, worn from the years of use, hair messed up and her, in some fancy dress she's never gonna wear again, hair and makeup done, the both of them shaking in anticipation for what’s to come.   
  


* * *

“You’re staring,” Joshua chided.

“Laki eh -” 

Joshua laughed, swatting her hands away from his chest. After he had taken his shirt off, Suvi had taken it upon herself to ease the tension by teasing the hell out of him. She kept patting his chest and poking his abs, making suggestive comments here and there. 

“Tapos ito ang tigas o -” 

“Stop,” Joshua groaned with a laugh. He kissed her side of her neck. “You’re so pasaway. Just say you find me hot and go.” 

“Gumugusto ka ah,” Suvi tried teasing him again, but this time Joshua didn’t laugh. His hands roamed underneath her dress, his thumbs hooking themselves on the thinn straps of her underwear. 

He stared into her eyes and said, “Yeah. I want you.” Her underwear was gone in seconds. Literal na laglag panty. Heat pooled in her abdomen, making her head spin. She wants him so bad it hurts. “How do I get this dress off?” 

“May clasp sa likod,” she muttered, 

“Can I?” 

Suvi nodded, bracing her arms against his broad shoulders. “It’s not like di mo pa ‘to nakikita,” she said, returning him the words he uttered earlier. 

He fumbled with the clasp a little bit, cursing under his breath when the lock won’t give. When he did manage to undo the fasting of her dress, Suvi started panicking. They’ve never gotten this far - oh god he’s gonna see her naked - 

He pulled her in for a kiss, their teeth knocking against each other clumsily. She felt his hands explore her body, burning her flesh and leaving her wanting more. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck, his lips travelling farther south, down her chest, through the valley between her breasts. 

“Josh -” 

He lifted her from his hips and settled her at the foot of the bed. There he kissed the insider of her thighs, making her close her eyes and bite her lip in anticipation. 

“Do I dare ask?” Josh whispered against her skin, eyes gleaming with mischief. 

“Alin?” 

Joshua smirked pointedly at her bare skin. 

“Oh,” Suvi muttered, her face beat-red from embarrassment. “Si Mitch. Sabi niya ano daw - kelangan daw para sa dress. Sakit niya eh, nasabunutan ko si ateng nagwawax.” 

Joshua chuckled, his breath reaching her core and making her squirm. “Good choice.” 

* * *

“Ready?” 

“Hm.” 

Suvi was blissed out, still a little dizzy from what Joshua had done to her earlier. She had begged him to stop in the middle of it despite her mewls of pleasure, insisting that she wanted it to happen when he was inside her. But still, her mind was foggy with all the damned this he did to her with his tongue. 

Joshua crawled over to the bedside table, giving Suvi a nice view of his toned figure She sent a silent thank you to the universe. _Salamat po at borta jowa ko._ She smiled to herself, enjoying the stolen moment she was to herself while her boyfriend fumbled with the condom. 

“Ready?” 

Suvi nodded, bracing herself. Okay, this is it. They’re finally doing it - crossing that line. There’s no turning back. 

Once she felt him probe at her entrance, Suvi started panicking. 

“Taena, saglit -” 

“I’m not even in yet -” 

“Alam ko, wait lang -” 

Suvi sat up, trying to control her panicked breaths. Josh looked at her worriedly and took her hand in his. He played with her fingers and intertwined them with his. “I love you,” he whispered, and she looked at him with a look that said she loves him back, and he knew, he understood, he knows. 

“Come here.” 

He snaked his arms around her back and sat up, pulling her with him as he rested his back against the headboard.

“Ganito ulit?” Suvi asked, bracing herself against him. Joshua looked up at her with a smile and for a moment she was caught up in how beautiful he was. 

Suvi ground her hips against his as she kissed him again, her body flush against his as she felt the length of him against her core. Joshua moaned underneath her, his hands finding her hips and keeping her still. 

“I’m ready,” Suvi whispered against his lips. 

True to his word, Joshua was careful not to hurt her. His hands guided her, thumbs tracing patterns on her skin as he finally entered her. He groaned as she choked on a whimper, reveling in just how good she felt around him. 

“You’re doing so good, love,” he whispered against her ear. 

“Laki mo, gago,” Suvi replied in jest. 

“Is this a bad time to say I’m not all the way in pa?” 

Suvi laughed and leaned down to kiss him again. He kissed her back hungrily, his tongue tracing her bottom lip as permission to let him in. Suvi moaned against his mouth, her hips moving against his on their own. Liquid heat pooled at the pit of stomach, leaving her wanting more of this friction she was feeling. 

“Josh? Help mo ko, please.” 

He didn’t need her to ask twice. Refusing to let go of her lips, Joshua wrapped one arm across her back, the other holding her by the back of her thigh. He moved her across his body, and fuck - sliding back out of her was just as heavenly as when she took him in. 

When Suvi was confident enough to move on her own, he let her take control, guiding her hips but letting her set the pace. She sank on his length again, this time taking him all the way in, and then some. 

She reveled in the sounds her boyfriend was making - di niya alam na Joshua was capable of letting out the sinful noises that filled the room. If only she could stay in this moment forever. 

When her dulcet whimpers turned into needy moans, Joshua decided it was time to take over. He laid her back on the bed, legs spread to accommodate his hips. He leaned over her, He entered her slowly, letting her adjust to the new angle.

His girlfriend mewled and whined in response to the changes she felt inside her, and Joshua watched in wonder as her back arched and her eyes rolled to the back of ther head. 

“Love, you okay?” 

She nodded. He moved, resuming their leisurely pace so as not to hurt her. As much as he wanted to take her as fast and as hard as he can, he wanted her to enjoy this, too. 

“Josh,” she whined. “Ambagal mo.” 

He picked up the pace, rocking his hips against hers in a quicker rhythm than before. He held her hips with one hand, pulling her in time with his thrusts. 

But apparently, Suvi was just as impatient and demanding in bed as she was anywhere else. She wrapped her legs around his hips, closing the space between their hips and all but yelling at him to fucking move. 

And so he did, this time surrendering to his desires. He claimed her, over and over until all she could do was utter his name like a prayer. Their hips met in the relentless pace Joshua set for the both of them and Suvi was lost in the sensations her body was feeling.

Sweat dripped from his chin and fell on her chest. His pants and groans filled her ears, and if it was possible, this turned her on even more. Suvi wanted more of him - wanted all of him, please, oh god she needed more - 

“Josh - I -” 

Something was building inside her, taking over from where Joshua was doing wonders to her body. She didn’t know where this was leading her, only that it felt so good. 

“Josh,” Suvi begged, saying without words how he needed him to take her there, please, she was so close. 

Anything she wanted, he was willing to give. Joshua adjusted himself to that he kneeling on his knees in between her legs, allowing him more leverage. He gripped her thighs so that it was on top of his, the new angle allowing to go in deeper and Suvi all but wailed when Joshua managed to hit a spot that sent waves of pleasure across her body. 

“You like that?” Joshua panted, nipping at the side of her neck and leaving a mark. 

She felt herself tighten and suddenly everything felt bigger and deeper. Suvi clung on to her boyfriend, half-afraid that she might fall of the surface of the Earth. It doesn’t matter what sounds she was making anymore - all she cared was him, and her, and them, and this line they crossed that meant there was no turning back. 

She was his, he was hers. 

Finally, she crashes. It rolls over her in waves, making her cough out a stuttering cry as her toes curl and insides clench. Her legs draw up in uncontrollable spasms and she clawed down Joshua’s back, drawing lines across his immaculate skin. 

All this time, Joshua was with her, watching as she writhed underneath him, moans and mewls like music to his ears. 

It took him a few more scattered thrusts into her before he felt himself nearing his own undoing. Suvi just took it all in, limbs to tired to do anything but play with his hair as she stared up at his face. 

He smothered his groan into her shoulder, his entire body shuddering as he emptied himself inside her. 

“Holy shit.”

“Putangina.”

“That was -” 

“I know.” 

“I love you.” 

Suvi answered him by covering his body, still dewy with sweat, with the blanket discarded at the foot of the bed. She snuggled closer to Josh and laid her head on his chest as their breathing returned to normal. 

“Not to be that kind of guy,” Joshua said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “But what do you think about moving in with me?” 

She was tracing a line across his stomach when she stopped to say, “Dito naman ako nakatira ah.” 

“You know what I mean,” Joshua mumbled. “Spend your nights here in my room. You’re here mostly naman. My closet is filled with your clothes na rin.” 

Suvi hummed, giving it a thought. “Pag isipan ko pa.” 

Joshua nodded, kissing the top of her head. “Let’s sleep.”   
  


And so they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muntik na ko hikain pota.


End file.
